Juggernaut Recon
Juggernaut Recon is a Support Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 This strike chain is obtained at 18 points and airdrops a Care Package containing enhanced Juggernaut armor that comes equipped with a Riot Shield, a USP .45, and a Smoke Grenade. The players cannot pick up any other weapon on the ground and will instantly equip the armor after taking the package. The armor will slow the player to 60% of normal running speed, but will multiply damage done to a player by 0.08 (but reduces melee damage from 135 to 20), effectively giving approximately 1250 - 1750 health instead of the normal 100. This health also regenerates, which means it is extremely difficult to kill a Juggernaut. The suit will also allow the user to act as a mobile Portable Radar that detects enemies in a waving pattern. Juggernauts will appear on everyone's minimap as a diamond with a dot in the middle, green for friendly and red for enemy, which is updated in real time. Additionally, the player is given the Perks: Scavenger, Assassin (except for appearing on the minimap) and SitRep. Players will receive the benefits of the Pro perk effects as well if they have unlocked it. Also, kills with the Juggernaut will not count towards other Pointstreak rewards. Contrary to popular belief, both the Juggernaut Recon and Assault Juggernauts can jump, sprint and go prone (although the Juggernaut Recon cannot go prone while holding a Riot Shield). Juggernauts are extremely susceptible to Concussion Grenades and Flashbangs, and a direct impact from a Predator Missile, or AC-130 105mm shot will kill any Juggernaut instantly. Launchers are also viciously effective against Juggernauts, capable of killing a full health Juggernaut in a single direct hit from either the RPG-7 or SMAW. A Juggernaut will not be killed if they are "stuck" with a Semtex. I.M.S. systems can kill a Juggernaut in two or three hits, though they can easily be spotted by Juggernauts since they have SitRep. A Stinger can also kill, provided they are targeted on surfaces unprotected by their Riot Shield https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBwEYH6yuW0. Gallery Juggernaut Recon MW3.png|First person view. Juggernaut Recon third person MW3.png|The Juggernaut Recon using its Riot Shield. Juggernaut Recon unused icon MW3.jpg|An unused killstreak icon in Create-A-Class. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Juggernaut Recon returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a 14 pointstreak in the Support Strike Chain. The strike chain airdrops a Care Package containing enhanced Juggernaut armor. Players are equipped with a Riot Shield, a Smoke Grenade and a .44 Magnum. However, unlike Modern Warfare 3, ''the player's health does not regenerate while operating the suit. An AI version can be called in with the Odin pointstreak. Gallery Juggernaut Recon Riot Shield First Person CoDG.png|The Juggernaut Recon in first-person. Juggernaut Recon Revolver First Person CoDG.png|The Juggernaut Recon equipped with a .44 Magnum. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Picking up Scavenger packs will count towards the player's Scavenger Pro challenges. *Kills by a Juggernaut will show up with a Juggernaut symbol in the Killfeed, rather than the weapon they used. *The C-130 vehicle can't be destroyed by any weapon and is not affected by an EMP. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *Juggernauts can be locked on to with Stingers in private matches and multiplayer matches , however, the Stinger in multiplayer goes in an exact straight line causing the missile to miss the Juggernaut, unless it is standing still. *The base movement speed for the Juggernaut Recon is 75% of normal speed. *In the Wii version, one Semtex can kill any Juggernaut at full health by sticking them. *When the player is in a Juggernaut suit (at full health) and attempts to overcook a grenade and have it explode in their hand, they will die like a normal player. This is because a frag grenade that explodes in the player's hand will deal exactly 50,000 points of damage (seen by hacking the armor number in Survival Mode or using trainers), which is far more health than the Juggernaut suit provides. *Previously, upon picking up the Juggernaut Recon, the user would be granted 72 bullets reserve for their USP .45, this has now been reduced to only 24 bullets reserve. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The AI Juggernaut called in by the Odin pointstreak may complete challenges for the Riot Shield in ''Ghosts. *Upon examining the special crate, they are dropped in, one will find a yellow sticker along with the word "WARNING" and with the Juggernaut icon from Modern Warfare 3 displayed. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards